


Grayson's Ghost

by Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Danny Phantom
Genre: Anger, Family, Foul Language, Hurt, LGBTQ, M/M, Near Death Experiences, Pain, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 07:31:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 17
Words: 17,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17700224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995/pseuds/Yaoi_Is_My_Life_1995
Summary: What happens when a boy shows up in Gotham City? He's only ten years old and apparently is Dick Grayson's son.  After the Fenton's House is destroyed with the family inside it Danny is left wounded and alone. Sneaking away with everything he could save he heads to find his real father. His only lead being Bruce Wayne. How will the batfamily take to the child and his secrets? How will Dick deal with finding out he has a ten year old son he never knew about?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DC characters nor Danny Phantom. Only the few characters I came up with and the crazy plot.

Danny hid in the alleyway. Three days ago he had left a letter at Wayne Manor. A letter to his biological father. He had been waiting for three days and sneezed softly. He could feel his body weakening and this just wasn't his day since it stared raining too. At ten years old he was tiny and really didn't want to use his ghost form for fear of the GIW finding him. He just hoped that his father decided to show up before he became a full ghost.

He felt a coughing fit start up and he curled in on himself. The coughs racked his small body and he let himself stay curled when they stopped. He didn't feel the presence of someone approaching until a pair of strong arms were around him. He went to push them away but didn't have the strength. "Kid, what are you doing out here?" I heard a soothing male voice say. 

I weakly looked up at the face to see a mop of black hair and a black mask. "Waiting... for father... to come..." He weakly spat out between a second coughing fit. The man helped him to sit up as carefully as he could.

"Who is your father?" The man asked worriedly. He had noticed the the kid was close to passing out. Danny opened his eyes again and the man gasped at seeing a familiar blue color. 

Danny pondered for a second on telling him. But decided to after he didn't feel any danger coming off him. "Richard...Grayson... I left a letter... with the Wayne's... for him about me... but that was... three days ago..." He saw the guy's face shift to shock and fear.

"How long have you been here?" He asked the kid and Danny sneezed several times. This made him scoop him closer. "What's your name?"

"Danny and three days..." Danny whispered out as he lost consciousness. The man holding him became very worried. He noticed the kid has a high fever. 

"Well, shit. We'll see if you are actually my son once we get back to the cave." He grumbles and heads to where he left his bike. "And this just has to happen when Bruce calls an entire bat family meeting. So of course everyone's going to be there when I walk in carrying an unconscious kid."


	2. Chapter 2

Danny's body was ice cold and he was shivering but what really worried me was the fact that his forehead was burning up. I decided to call ahead and ask for medical. Reaching to turn on my com real quick I put Danny and his stuff I found on my bike. I then climbed on behind him. "Nightwing to Bat Clan. Ready a medic bed in the batcave. I'm coming in. From what I can tell, hypothermia, high fever, probably a cold also, fading in and out of unconsciousness."

I heard the line static for a moment. "Jeezus, Dick. Just wait for us to come get you if you are that bad off." I heard Jason say from his com.

"It's not for me. I've got a child with me and I can't take him to a hospital. He has something to do with the our lives." I say and hear several gasps from the others chiming in. I'm headed your way and if we don't hurry, he might die in my arms as i'm driving."

"We'll get things ready. Get here as safely and fast as possible." I heard Bruce say. I smiled as I drove through the busy streets. I did my best to get us here as safely as possible but the rain was just making it harder to do so. After a few more harsh minutes we entered the batcave.

Parking my bike I rushed in and carried Danny to the med bay. The others watched as I mother henned over Danny's safety until a half hour later I was sitting in the chair of the batcomputer holding a letter. I'd gone upstairs and after speaking with Alfred came back with it. Danny had been stripped down and treated and I was none too happy to see him covered in scars.

Opening the letter gently I took out the contents. A birth certificate, blood and paternity test results, two pictures, and a letter. I decided to read the letter out loud. The other stuff I could already tell was accurate and real.  _I can't believe I have a son._

"Dear, Mr. Grayson,

I know you don't know me but i'm your son Danny. Retta was my mother. I've known I was adopted after she died giving birth to me since I could walk. Now I know you are wondering why I am contacting you. Well, my family was murdered and they wanted to throw me into the nearest orphanage. No one wanted me it seems. I hope you don't hate me for being born and for what i'm doing. I ran from the place I knew as home and just wanted to see if you wanted me. It's okay if you don't I am okay with that too. I decided it was best to send this letter three days ahead of time. Well, i'm ten years old and you missed a lot I guess. Mom didn't tell you about me and never got the chance I guess. I am waiting in xxx alleyway. It was the only spot I could find that I could sleep in a box and not get noticed. It's okay if you don't come. I'll stay here and not move for three days. After that i'll take it as you not wanting me and i'll leave Gotham. You'll never have to hear from me again. It's okay though. Despite my age I am smart enough to live on my own. I just wanted to let you know I existed.

Sincerely, Daniel (Danny) James Grayson Fenton (Your son)"

I set the stuff down and started crying behind my hand. Everyone kept silent as they let me process this information. "I missed ten years of his life..." I whispered out before a book was dropped on my lap. I looked at it. It was a scrapbook.

"Yeah well I didn't." Jason said as he walked away. My eyes widened then glared at him.

"You knew! All this time  _you_ knew about Danny's life and you didn't think to tell me?" I yelled getting up and grabbing Jason by the collar. Nobody dared to interfere seeing as I was pissed.

"Stop! I told him not to." A soft voice said from across the room. We all look over to see a weak Danny leaning on the medbay door frame. He was like a mini me. There was no doubt he was my son.

Jason slipped out of my grasp and went up to Danny. "I see you're already awake, bean sprout." Jason said ruffling Danny's hair. Danny reached up and swatted at Jason's hand.

"Yeah, so what about it? You're not the boss of me and last I remember you said I wasn't to talk to you." Danny said after giving up when Jason didn't move his hand.

Jason started fixing Danny's hair. "I told you not to talk to me when i'm Red Hood not when I'm just your Uncle Jay. There's a difference. Now..." Jason's voice lowered. "...why did I show up at your house only to find rubble and three graves?"

Danny looked at the floor. "I was out and came back when it exploded. They died instantly the cops said. They are calling it an accident..." Danny's voice wavered and cracked.

Jason sat down beside Danny and let himself get hugged. "You saw who did it and you came here." He said as Danny nodded. He held Danny close and rocked him gently. I felt awful. Jason was more of a father to Danny then I am. "Danny, you should have commed me right then and there. I'd have come there in a heartbeat to be at your side. I'd have gone Red Hood on the bastard's ass for you."

Danny sniffled. "He destroyed the com you gave me. I couldn't get ahold of you. The cops wouldn't let me call you. They said since you weren't labeled as my biological uncle that you weren't allowed to have me. Vlad tried to get to me but they told him no as well and tried putting me in an orphanage. I ran... it's all I could think of. He was going to come after me if I stayed." Once he finished speaking he was even closer to crying.

I walked forward and wrapped my arms around Danny. "You came to me and for that I'm glad." I said as he looked at me.

"Hi, I'm Danny." He said holding out his hand awkwardly. I smiled and pulled him into a hug. "Dad..." He said after a moment and he hugged me back just as tightly. Jason got up and walked away. I heard him say he was going up to his room. Well more like  _our_  room since we're dating. "It's good to finally meet you in person." I heard Danny say.   


	3. Chapter 3

After that was all over we got Danny back into the medbay bed and he was getting better. He passed out after Jason left and was sleeping now. Apparently the family meeting was to get everyone living back in the manor. Everyone pretty much agreed to do so except the girls. They voted out and so it was just us boys living in the manor.

Bruce scolded me about condoms and unprotected sex resulting in Danny being born. It was Damian all over again. While he was sleeping Bruce ran DNA tests and proved Danny was mine. He did smile slightly. I knew he was glad to finally have a grandchild.

Bruce walked up behind me as I looked at Danny's sleeping form. "He looks like you." He said as he hugged me from behind. Now that Danny was here we had talked out our conflicts and weren't pissed at each other any more. I nodded and leaned into the hug.

"Wish I had known about him sooner though. Maybe he wouldn't have so many scars and I wouldn't feel so guilty for some reason." I say right as Danny starts to thrash around in the bed. He's having a nightmare. Bruce and I both rush forward as we realize it's not just a nightmare but a night terror. Danny starts screaming in his sleep and all the machines in the room go haywire before shattering and sparking.

Jason rushed in and pushed us both out of the way. "Danny, hey you're not there. Wake up. You're okay. They don't have you and you aren't being experimented on. You're safe right here with your Jaybird." He said holding Danny down on the bed. Danny continued thrashing around until he ran out of strength and just laid there under Jason. Jason sat back and let go off Danny. He was panting and bleeding.

"Jason..." I said looking at him and cupping his cheek. He winced a bit and I saw a bruise already forming. "He must pack quite the punch." I said as i recalled he had gotten a few good thrashing hits in. I frowned.

"Danny's right hook is far worse than his left so i'm glad for that. His adopted mom was a black belt and i'm even more glad he didn't throw me." Jason moved to sit on a stool beside Danny's bed. "I had almost forgotten about his night terrors until I heard him scream." He gently looked Danny over. "Broken right wrist, broken left ankle, broken middle finger on left hand, bruises from thrashing... He's worse then you when you had night terrors Dick. I doubt they will ever go away with what he's been through these ten years."

Bruce knew we were dating and kept his mouth shut about it if he wanted us to stay in the manor. Bruce tossed an ice pack to Jason. "What could he have been through that you would have to tell him that he's not being experimented on?" At Bruce's words Jason stiffened.

"Not my place to tell. Not my story to tell. He'll tell you about everything with time. Right now he just needs to focus on healing up and getting to know Dick. If he wants you to know about the painful memories that because his night terrors he'll open up to you. Hell, if I hadn't been there throughout his life he'd probably keep it from me as well but he knows better since I can easily tell when he's lying." Jason said holding the ice pack to his face.

"Ngh..." Danny groaned as he woke back up. "Jaybird... did you catch the plate on that bus that hit me?" He said as he groaned in pain. He didn't move much except for his head to look at Bruce, Jason and I. He went silent as he saw the ice pack. "Did I do that?" He asked sadly.

"Don't worry about it Beansprout." Jason said reaching out to run his fingertips through Danny's hair. "Not like you meant to hit me. You had another night terror. Wanna talk with us about it? We won't judge you or get angry for what you dreamt about. We're here for you. In this family we could care less about judging the other and when we do it's usually for teasing each other in a brotherly manor. We never mean any harm in it."

Danny frowned but after a moment spoke up with a shaky voice.. "It was about three years ago. When... when they experimented on me. I remembered it and it was horrible. If you hadn't found me it would have been worse but the dreams just make the memory even worse. I can remember every cut, stab, and experiment they did to me.... Jay it hurt so much... I was so scared." He was full out sobbing now. "The things they... did to me are worse in the dreams... no matter how much I screamed... they still said that freaks... can't feel pain..."

Jason hugged him gently. "I'll never let them touch you again. As long as i'm alive they'll not come near you. I'll make sure of it by putting a bullet in their skulls." Danny clung to him.

"No killing... Even if they deserve it you can't kill... them... they are a gov...government agency..." Danny said as he tried to clear up his tears. He winced from moving his broken wrist to do so but didn't complain about it. I noticed Tim, Damian, and Alfred all in the doorway watching. They all looked ready to kill somebody. I wondered how long they had been standing there. I was one hundred percent sure that everyone wanted to suit up and beat the shit out of whoever hurt Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

Jason scooped Danny up and carried him past us. "Where are you taking him, Master Jason?" Alfred asked only to see Jason smile. It was a real smile. One he only seemed to reserve for Danny.

"Upstairs to his room. I fixed it up myself. It was my old room and now it'll be Danny's. Dick and I can move into Dick's old room. I know what Danny likes so I can make it perfect. Plus, it's not like you guys were planning on offering up your rooms anytime soon." Jason said and then he and Danny burst into laughter.

"Bag." Danny said peeking over Jason's shoulder. He looked at us then his eyes landed on mine. "Bag?" He asked again. Jason stopped on the steps to the elevator. He looked around as well. "Bearbert...." He said to Jason after a moment and Jason hugged him closer.

He set Danny on the steps and went down to get the bag from where it was still hanging on my bike. As he grabbed the bag, he then opened it, and pulled out a tattered, one-eyed, ratty bear that had blood stains on it. He held it up with a smile. "Danny, look who I found? I found Bearbert Einstein. The smartest bear to ever exist. You going to be good or should Bearbert lose another eye?" He said slinging the bag over his shoulder and heading back to where Danny was hanging over the rail with grabbing hands.

"No, you hurt Bearbert and i'll disappear and not even Batman would be able to find me." Danny said with fear filled eyes. Jason's face went serious.

"Don't you dare." He hissed out at Danny. It was as if Jason believed Danny was serious. I looked at Jason and he had pure fear and seriousness mixed together crossing his features. He bit his lip and looked between the ratty bear to Danny's face. I smirked at how Danny had Jason wrapped around his finger as if it was nothing. My chest hurt though at the fact that it could have been me.

"You know full well I can and will if you dare to harm my  _dead_  sister's bear any further then Bearbert is already damaged." Danny said limping his way down to stand at the bottom of the stairs. When the word dead had left his lips his voice had cracked and shook for a moment. The two narrowed their eyes at each other as the rest of us watched. We had no clue what to do.

"Jay."

"Danny."

"Jason."

"Daniel."

"Peter."

"James."

"Todd-Wayne."

"Grayson-Fenton."

After they had stopped calling each other by their names it was only a moment before they jumped at each other. Danny lunged for the bear and Jason jumped over Danny's body just as he let go of the bear. Jason slammed hard into the closest wall and Danny on the other hand clutched the bear to his chest as he tucked his body into a roll and stand to protect the bear despite his broken bones. I was sure everyone had heard a few more cracks sounding as both landed after their jumps.

Jason's eyes widened at the cracks and he rushed up off the floor to check Danny over. Danny stood there and let Jason do so and winced a couple times when Jason prodded at him. "Fuck, I'm pretty sure you broke a rib and dislocated your shoulder." Jason said straightening up only to wince as he did so.

Danny looked at him. "Can we go up now. I'm tired and wanna sleep." He said but he was practically telling Jason 'just the two of us, i'll heal you' in a sort of secret way that only they knew of.

Jason nodded and reached over. As he went to pick Danny up he quickly put Danny's shoulder back in place. Danny yelped in pain and flinched as Jason did pick him up. Jason saw the flinch and decided to ignore it. He knew that when others caused him pain that Danny would flinch as a coping mechanism.

Everyone watched as Danny was carried up to the elevator and then was gone from the Batcave. We all looked at each other. I spoke up first. "You guys all were paying attention to that right?"

"Indeed, Grayson. Your child seems like he's been bred for disappearing and pulling your Robin act." Damian said as he leaned against the batcomputer. I frowned.

"He seems like has also been combat trained. Do you think Jason has taught him?" Tim asks and I shrug.

"There's a lot we don't know. He could be allergic to some of the medicine we use and we'd never know it." Alfred spoke up and our eyes widened. "He also seems to have very fragile bones and Master Jason seems to have already been aware of that."

Bruce spoke next. "He's also both physically and mentally terrified of a lot of things it seems." This made us all go silent and think. "His body's covered with scars and we know for sure someone has experimented on him. He has really bad night terrors and clings to Jason as if Jason's his entire world. We need to get him to trust us and get him to open up."

"And you really aren't going to earn his trust standing around the batcomputer talking about him behind his back." Jason said coming back down the stairs. He was shirtless and had bandages around his chest where his ribs were. "Danny's asleep and I gave you the scrapbook for a reason. Study it. By doing so you can ask him about each picture and he just might tell you. I know everything about him. I was there for most of his life when I could be and I know that if any of you make him cry or scared of you i'll kill you." He then reached over to grab the book.

"I was there. I've seen the good, the bad, and the worse of Danny." He flipped through the book. "I've seen him damaged, broken, and healed from stuff that should have killed him. I've seen him jump in front of danger to save others without a second thought and come out of it with a smile so his friends wouldn't see his pain and worry. Danny's faced enemies that would make even me piss my pants and run. That ten year old boy needs us more than he will ever know. I won't have you idiots ruining any chance he has of finally having a loving family that cares. One that isn't always busy and leaves him to fend for himself." Jason's face was sad as he spoke. His fingers brushing a picture in the book. It was of a baby in Jason's arms while a redhead laid on the hospital bed beside him.

I put my hand on Jason's shoulder and my head against his. "What was Retta's last words?" I asked looking at him. Jason shivered.

"Fuck you Dick. This bitch is gonna have Jay raise your baby. Danny's gonna put you to shame one day." Jason said smiling. "She then flipped off the doctors and passed not three minutes later." He looked at Dick. "She didn't want to tell you but she had a quick acting cancer killing her. She found out she wouldn't live anyway so she made the choice to carry Danny full term instead of aborting so she could get chemo. When I told Danny about all this he said that she was his hero since she gave him a chance at life when most others wouldn't think twice about saving themselves instead of an unborn baby."

I smiled. "Retta was the most fierce woman i've ever known and i'm sure she's very happy about you being there for Danny."

Bruce frowned. "How come you didn't raise him then?" He asked Jason.

"I was still legally dead. A dead man can't raise a child. Especially with the way I was so I watched over him as a friend for a while until he was three. The Fenton's were none too happy that Danny took to me faster than normal he did them and they adopted him a few weeks after he was born. He's so spoiled by me that if he asked me to wear a dress and heels i'd do so. Hell, i'd go patrolling as Catwoman if he wanted me too." Everyone's jaws dropped at this. Jason was so whipped.


	5. Chapter 5

A month had passed and everyone had pretty much gotten used to Danny's presence in the house. However, a new vigilante had showed up claiming to be a young hero. I felt like I knew this new kid but couldn't figure out where. I tended to watch Danny sleep at night and I had noticed a few things. I'd even made a list,

1\. He is a light sleeper

2\. Sleeps dead center of the bed

3\. Heart rate is slower than normal

4\. Body temp is ice cold

5\. Has night terrors

6\. Scars

7\. Bad past

8\. Adopted family murdered

9\. Sometimes talks in unidentified language

10\. Knows Jason

11\. Is definitely keeping secrets

Jason and I were currently standing in the living room talking. We were both admittedly frustrated. "Dick, I love Danny as if he's my oen kid but seriously, you haven't done anything but let him get between us. Set some rules, do something as a parent. Danny's a ten year old who's been through hell. Dick he needs you yes but he'll ever trust you if you don't give him space."

I looked at Jason. "I know all that but I never wanted a child. At least not yet. I don't know how to take care of him and i'm not sure I can. He's more aware of you then he is me. I'm his own father. I don't know if he belongs here." I say looking at Jason. Unbeknownst to either of us we were heard. A single tear hit the floor in another room. That single tears was the start of our family falling apart.

**Two hours later**

I slowly treaded up the steps to Danny's room. He hadn't come down when we called him for dinner. I knocked on the door three times. "Danny?" When I got no response I knocked again before entering. The room was empty. All the drawers were empty and Danny's bag was gone. Only a wrapped gift lay on the made bed. The window however was open and no sign of Danny. "No, please tell me he didn't."

I rushed down with the gift in hand. Panting and wide eyed I looked at the others who were sitting in the living room. "Danny's missing... His room's cleaned out and this was on the bed." Jason was on his feet in a second with fear filled eyes. "Jason, you know him best, why would he run off?"

Jason flipped the present over and ripped it open. "Todd, that gift might not be yours." Damian said and I ignored him. Jason held out the huge, heavy scrapbook and note to me.

With a glare Jason pressed it hard into my chest. "Happy-fucking-birthday! You made your son run away asshole." He then storms out of the room only to return again a few moments later with a growl. "He tossed his tracker down the toilet! The fucking toilet! That little shit, when I get my hands on him i'm going to toss him in a lazarus pit in retribution to his antics." Jason roughly sits down in an armchair. He was thoroughly pissed.

I opened the letter first and felt my heart plummet to my stomach. I couldn't believe what I was reading.  _Dear father... dad... whatever, you think you are. I overheard you and Jason talking and it seems like i'm not wanted. I never meant to ruin your lives so i'll just leave this gift. Happy birthday, i'm sorry, and goodbye. May we meet again under better circumstances. Love, Danny. P.S. Tell Jason I am sorry I couldn't be stronger._

I let the letter slip from my hands and I saw Bruce pick it up. I slowly while holding my breath opened the scrapbook to the first page. A USB drive was taped to the first page. The writing was labeled under it as  _Danny's life as a Fenton in video by Jazz Fenton_. I looked at Jason. It was time he started explaining.


	6. Chapter 6

I frowned. Danny had left us. Why? Just what did we do wrong? I looked at Dick and gulped. He was staring at me with that look. The look that he only gave me when he knew I was hiding something and he wasn't going to put up with my bullshit. "So, where should I start?"

Dick crossed his arms. "Start with who is Jazz Fenton?"

I pointed at the scrapbook. "Pop In the USB drive. You'll want to watch as I explain. Jazz was Danny's adopted sister. She video taped a lot of his life so that one day Danny could look back on it with you. She knew one day he would want to meet you so I taught her how to use a video phone."

I watched Dick give Bruce the drive and he connected it to the TV. The screen flickered to life as video files popped up. Bruce clicked on the first one. I smiled as the other's eyes widened.

_A red headed two year old bounced around with the camera shakily. "Mommy and daddy are bwinging my baby bwother home today." She said into the camera. Off camera a familiar chuckle is heard. "Careful Jazzles, hold the camera steady so it can be seen. Oh, here they come. Make sure to get a good video of Danny. Gotta go." The voice stops and then a window closing could be heard. Seconds later a tall fat man came in with a medium sized skinny redhead lady. In the lady's arms was a tiny bundle of black hair. Jazz bounded forward and was scooped up by the man. "Daddy!" She squealed before the camera moved to let the baby be seen. "Is that Dwanny?" She asked as the lady nodded. "Jasmine meet Danny. He's going to be your baby brother from now on. Isn't that right, Jack?" The lady said. The man nodded. "Indeed, Maddie my darling sweet cake. He's our son now so he's your brother, Jazziepants." The video ends with Danny opening his eyes to reveal Dick's bright blue eyes._

Tim raised an eyebrow. "That was you trying to be sneaky. You didn't want to be caught." I shrugged and fiddled with my jacket. "You care more than people give you credit for." I just pushed Tim away from me.

Dick looked at me as if he was seeing something precious. I took the remote from Bruce and scrolled through till I saw the label _D-DAY part 1_. I froze for a second then pressed play. They need to know. "This video is where you will want to watch carefully. Don't strangle me till after." Dick and Tim raised eyebrows at my words.

_The camera came into focus on a three year old Danny being held by me. My hair was longer, the white streak smoothed back, black hair tied up in a side ponytail down to my chest. Danny was snuggling it. My eyes were Pit Green, my black turtleneck long sleeved shirt had the sleeves pushed up to my elbows to reveal almost full body bandages; I had them everywhere but my face and fingertips. Danny tugged at my hair but I just smiled. "Okay so, it's just the two of us Little Robin. Your parents took Jazz for a dentist appointment. That leaves us big boys home alone and... fuck you're too cute. You look just like I imagine your dad looked at three. Then again your dad still has a baby face even now at twenty. Okay back on track, let's get you in the play pen so I can make lunch." I carried Danny into the living room and placed him in the play pen that was already set up. Danny whined at no longer having my hair to snuggle. I knelt down to sit beside the pen. "I know my hair is your favorite thing but it's not safe for me to hold you while I'm at the stove. Sorry, Little Robin." I got back up and headed to the doorway. I set up a baby gate. "I have been told of your escape acts so I'll be watching you." I saw Danny giggling before I went into the kitchen. The camera set aside to see into both rooms. I cooked away and didn't see Danny climbing the gate. At the exact moment I heard the phone ring Danny's butt hit the floor. I laughed as I answered the phone with one hand and put Danny back in the pen with the other. "Jace Fenton speaking. No, sorry, Mom and Da' are out. I'll tell them you called when they get back. Alright, bye Mrs. Lancer. Tell your husband to lay off the kids in school some." I then hung up just in time to catch Danny trying to climb up to the stove. "How on Earth? Like a damn Houdini." Danny laughs as he's picked up. "Guess I have no choice but to hold you. Oh god I hope I don't accidentally burn you." Danny is held as I one handed finish cooking the three course meal for the two of us and three ceram wrapped others to leave for the Fentons later. By then Danny's clapping for the food but has yet to speak. Jason sits down and starts feeding Danny and himself. "Okay, Houdini, you're three so let's hear your first word on camera." Danny just laughs and holds up a spoon filled with spinach and peas. He sticks it in my mouth before I can say more. I frowned but chewed. "You know I hate spinach and peas. Smart enough to trick me into eating them and able to Houdini around yet not a word out of you. I'm starting to wonder if you will ever say your first word." I frowned and Danny pursed his little lips up. "Eat peas pease." I had just taken a drink or coffee as he said that and nearly choked. My eyes widened and I sputtered as I choked on the hot liquid and the moment. Danny's eyes watered. "No die, Wace, I wove you." He then burst into tears at Jason's silence between choking coughs. Jason looked at the camera. "Holy shit a miracle just occurred. I got this on camera right?" I looked at Danny. "I'll make a deal with you. You talk more often and I'll eat spinach and peas with every meal. Okay?" Danny nodded and held out more spinach and peas. "Deal, no die okay. Wove Wace. Peas now." I happily ate everything and Danny finished his own little plate. After the dishes were washed and dried with some kids songs sung during i scooped a tired Danny up. "Okay buddy nap time. Jace has to pee and you're... already drooling on my shoulder." Danny was out like a light clutching my hair with one hand and the other's thumb in his mouth. I lay him in the crib upstairs and shrug off my shirt. "I'll be back." I whispered before disentangling my hair from the toddler's grip. After doing so the video ended with me heading into the bathroom._

I just grinned. "Gosh that feels like so long ago. Danny's a sweetheart." I reached up and touched my hair. "Feels weird knowing that my hair used to be that long. I just remember cutting it when Danny was freaking out about the blood I constantly had to wash out of it."

Dick decided to sit on my lap. I wrapped an arm around his waist. "I know that look. You have questions." Dick was looking at me with pouty lips and a raised eyebrow. I sighed and let my head fall back against the top of the seat. "Ask away."

Dick draped himself across me and the seat like a lazy cat. "Sooooo, Jace Fenton?" He asked drawing out the so.

"They found me sleeping behind a dumpster. Being still legally dead at the time I couldn't exactly come home and i'd promised Retta to look after Danny. I'd been sleeping in abandoned houses, caves, all sorts of things but they caught me crashing behind a dumpster and gave me a choice. They either call the child protective services on me or I moved in with them and became a Fenton. I bolted and went into hiding for a month. When they spotted me yet again I was sleeping  _inside_  a dumpster." I saw bruce's eyes widen and Dick pout.

I continued ignoring the looks from all the men of the house. "They left me be, let me sleep the night in the dumpster but the next morning I had a cop and a child protective services lady dragging me kicking and screaming, handcuffed because I scratched the lady across the face with my nails which were sharp since I'd hadn't had a nail clipper in a while, into the police station. The lady tried to have me immediately sent to Juvie."

I glared at the ceiling as I remembered. "Bitch, said I was feral. Fucking straight I was, pretty much. The Pit made me that way when I was angry or needed to flee. I attacked everyone but when the Fentons showed up and threatened to tear the place to the ground, I just laughed. Danny and Jazz were with them and Danny was just a few days over three years old and he bolted right up to my cell door and wiggled his chubby little self right through the bars and into my lap."

I sat up and looked at the floor. I clutched Dick's waist as an anchor. "The Bitch was freaking out thinking I would harm Danny and the cops were frozen in shock. I was singing and cooing to Danny in the cell as if he were my own. The whole station was silent. I ended up becoming a Fenton practically overnight. I didn't want people connecting Jason to Wayne so I used Jace instead. It took me years before I told them about who I really was and what had happened. They didn't care. Said that if and I quote Maddie 'Batman can go fuck himself. Such a terrible parent i'd have shot the fuck out of Joker and demanded my child back.' which when I told her you had no clue I was alive in the beginning she retorted at me with 'we should invite Mr. Wayne over and see how the big Bat takes to seeing his baby boy living it up with us.' That woman was worth a million years of any life I could give up. I'd never revive them though. It would make them unhappy."

Alfred was the one to speak next. "You sound happy, Master Jason." I smiled softly. "Were you happy there?" Everyone looked at me.

"I was and am. Wouldn't change a thing. Not how I died and not how I live. Most of all i'd never change my time with them." I said looking at the lists of videos. There were so many. "Ten years worth of videos, A lifetime's worth of love, pain, sorrow, hate, betrayals and fun. His lifetime. Danny is sure to still be in Gotham for a few days but... none of us will ever find him until he wants us too. He's that good and part two of this video is why. Why he's able to run and never be found. Why him leaving both scares and pisses me off too easily." Everyone was now quite worried at how serious this problem could be. If only we had known that our precious Danny was in serious need of us.


	7. Chapter 7

I knew they wanted me to talk more about my past with Danny but I just pressed play on the next video.  _D-Day Part 2_. I pulled Dick closer to my chest so that I wouldn't bolt out of the room. I didn't want to remember but as long as Dick was keeping my mind grounded to the chair I could get through it. I looked up at the screen and gulped.

_The camera once more comes into focus as I grab it from where it was sat before. I come into view as the camera drops from my hands. The video stops shaking as I run into the living room. I look inside the crib and freak out. "Danny? Danny!" I yell and start searching the room frantically. When I can't find him I run out of the room kicking the camera in the process. It's now facing the doorway of two rooms and the silver door to the basement which is slightly open. I can be seen searching everywhere for Danny and hyperventilating in the process. I eventually slump down crying and grab the camera. "Yeah, I seem to have lost my baby brother... to whoever watches this you'll probably find my dead body in some ditch after Mom and Da' find out. Mom's going to literally judo flip me before killing me. I'm going to die again. I'm so sorry Danny... I hope you are safe despite my misplacement of you while I went to the bathroom." I get started to turn the camera off when Danny's familiar giggling can be heard. My hand freezes. Eyes wide I shoot up to my feet and head to where Danny's laugh was coming from. On camera I gap. "Oh no, the lab..." I slammed open the door and bolted down the stairs just as Danny's three year old body trips over a cord. Danny tumbles into the odd hole in the wall as he tries to stand back up and I am still rushing to get to him his hand hits a button. The hole lights up with electricity and swirling green. Danny's screaming can be heard as I drop the camera and fall to my knees. The camera is on it's side but still going as I reach in and yank Danny out. My arm and the wrapping bandages were burnt. I hold Danny close and gasp. Danny was no longer wearing a white outfit but black, his eyes were toxic green, his skin tanner slightly, and hair snow white. "Danny? Danny can you hear me? Please be okay..." I lay him down and start to check him over as I do his body changes back with two white rings of light. "Woah... and I thought Gotham was weird." I said and froze when my hand came to check his pulse. I jerked away scared. "No... no Danny. Danny you can't be dead... oh god I killed you. What do I do? Please God help me." I scoot forward and start CPR. After three minutes of CPR I relax. "A pulse! Finally. Thank you to whatever god saved him. I owe you my life." I grab the phone, camera, and Danny. The camera comes back into focus when I was standing in a hospital room. I sat in the corner looking at the floor while the rest of the Fentons were by the bed where Danny lay. "I'm sorry. If I had been faster he wouldn't be in a coma... If I hadn't gone to the bathroom none of this would have happened. It's all my fault and I will never be able to forgive myself." I am seen exiting the room as they call my name. The camera goes blank then focuses again. It's dark out the hospital window and Jazz is seen on the camera. "Sorry, Danny... Jace blames himself and ran away again... mommy says he's gone and he plans to hurt himself. She said he left a note. Daddy and mommy are looking for him... they say you'll get better and wake up and they'll have Jace here too..." She is seen crying. "Mommy is scared she's going to lose you and Jace. Mommy locked up the lab and says she hates herself for it being unlocked. Please get better soon. Mommy won't stop crying and I miss Jace." The video ended with a bandaged hand covering it and Jazz falling asleep._

Everyone was silent. Damian was the first to speak. "What happened to him?" I stiffened as their eyes landed on me.

I take a deep breath and look up. "He changed. The zapp should have fried him to the point that there was nothing left. That hole was the Ghost Portal they had been working on. It didn't work so they kinda gave up on it. Danny however found what was wrong with it. The on button was on the inside of the damn thing. When he tripped over he ended up inside as you saw. Getting up he touched the on switch and he was hit with the full amount of the portal. A now working portal to the world of the dead. When I yanked him out the electrical current burnt me but Danny however..."

Dick rewound the video to see Danny's form and my burnt arms. "It turned him into a ghost." Dick said and I nodded.

I looked at the frozen screen. "Half ghost actually. The Ectoplasmic energy in the portal bonded with his DNA and he became half ghost. He can walk through walls, disappear, fly, shoot ectoplasm rays, and more."

Bruce frowned. "How much more?" I could tell he was confused about all this being possible but accepted it due to the fact he works with the Justice league.

I winced. "Way more. After Danny had his week long coma I was dragged back. Danny wouldn't let me go so he have experience in all of his powers. Jack and Maddie went back full throttle into their ghost hunting obsession and I had to help Danny keep it a secret. The first time Danny started being hero Danny Phantom they immediately were out to capture, experiment, and kill him. We kept it a secret from them till the end. They never found out."

Tim tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "So you didn't go hurt yourself like the video said?" 

I shook my head. "No, my note said, "I'm going to a place where the pain will stop. Where the living cannot go." I'm guessing she misinterpreted it to think I was going to commit. I went to the nearest Lazarus Pit and healed up. By the time I got back with a bottle to hopefully heal Danny with he had been in the coma for a week. He woke up when they brought me in the room to see him. Didn't have to use it after all. I poured it down the toilet drain at the hospital. Danny was practically glued to me after that. Between being Hush, helping raise Danny and Jazz, taking therapy, high school, and dealing with a super powered toddler by myself I was kept busy. Eventually it became six humans that knew the secret. Danny, Plasmius, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and me. Plasmius however happens to be another half ghost who is a villain. Now our little group of ghost hunting hero kids is down to just me and Danny. He wants to keep Sam and Tucker safe, alive, and away from the GIW. If they are willing to kill the Fentons to get Danny they wouldn't think twice about killing two ten year old kids. Another reason he came to us. He knew that they can't touch Gotham. He'd be safe for a moment."

I got up and heard the phone ring. I answered. I glared at the wall. "I'm going to gut you alive if you touch a single white hair on his head!" I growled out. The others stood. "Where do I go? Okay Joker but I'm serious. If Phantom is hurt you're dead. Not even hell will want your soul when I'm done with it." I hear the laugh then a click. I start getting my Red Hood suit on and my guns. "Joker you must be suicidal. Daring to kidnap Danny. Ghosts don't stay contained and I have zero restraint when it comes to protecting my ghost." I turned to the family. "Let's go. Danny needs us."


	8. Chapter 8

I couldn't feel anything other than the pain of the blood blossoms my see through anti-ghost cage was being filled with. There was an Ectoranium collar and chains keeping me still. I remember seeing some Guys in White and a shock before calling out for Red Hood. A creepy laugh later and my vision went black. Now I could see that I was in a warehouse. Why a warehouse and unfortunately it was swarming with GIW and two people dressed up like... clowns?

The cage was quickly filling with the damn killer flowers around me and I could feel myself dying. My vision was starting to get hazy again when I saw what looked to be shadows in the skylight above me. I touched my hand to the top of my cage and screamed as best I could. I couldn't make it a ghostly wail but I hoped someone at least heard it. I took a deep breath as the flowers started to cover my face. This was it. I was going to die today. I looked up at the top where my fingers touched. "Jason..." I whispered right before I was fully covered.

~~~~

I burst in the warehouse very much against Bruce's orders. My son was in there. Jason started shooting the men dressed in white super fast and it was all headshots. He growled as he looked around. He grabbed one of the agents and stuck the gun to his head. "Where's Phantom? Where's the kid dammit!" He yelled and the agent spat blood in Jason's helmet lenses.

Jason's eyes then followed the line of sight that the agent did look at. He dropped the guy and bolted over to the glowing case full of blood red flowers. "Danny!" He yelled shooting it over and over. It didn't even scratch it and he started freaking out. Jason slid to his knees as he banged on the case like cage. "Dammit!" He yelled taking his helmet off and tossing it at the only still breathing guy in white. The guy froze when he saw Jason get up and with glowing green eyes and the strength of a super shattered the case like it was nothing.

I stopped fighting now that Joker and Harley were k.o.ed. I was amazed at his strength and then rushed forward as the flowers spilled out everywhere to reveal Danny's body. He wasn't moving and there was no breathing. Jason immediately started eating the flowers and tossed a hand full each our way. "Eat the damn flowers. If they aren't eaten by humans then he'll die. These things will kill him... if such a large exposure hasn't already."

The agent laughed past the blood. "You'll never be able to eat that many in time. He'll be destroyed from the inside out before you can." Jason shut him up quickly with a bullet to the head.

"He's fucking right but i'm going to keep trying till I know for sure he's unsavable." Jason said and continued to eat the flowers at a fast pace. We started eating them really fast as well. When they are all gone Jason moves over to Danny's side and starts checking him over while breaking the chains and collar off. He gulps. "I need to get him to Frostbite." He notices a familiar red bag across the room. "Get that bag and dump it upside down beside me. Gotta find a way to get ahold of a ghost."

Tim rushes over and does so. The contents scatter around him but more then just stuff that should fit in the bag spills out as well. Stuff just keeps falling out. Weird weapons, books, pictures, clothes, a bike, and much more. Jason goes through it and picks up a glowing green dog whistle. "Put everything back in the bag. Danny's have a panic attack if you don't. Please let this work." He raised the whistle to his lips and blew it several times really hard.

There wasn't a sound except our breathing as Jason looked around frantically. "Come on you stupid dog." He blew it again over and over as he held Dany in his lap. "Dammit! Cujo where the hell are you?" He said about to blow it again when a green black hole opened and a garbage truck sized green dog and little girl jumped out of it. Jason's shoulders visually relax then stiffen.

"What happened to Dwanny!" The little girl who looked like a tiny female Danny said angrily. She hopped off the giant glowing green monster dog. "Jwace! Why is Dwanny hurt?" Jason flinched.

"He got taken by the GIW. It's Blood Blossom poisoning. Dani... he's going to die if I don't get him to Frostbite now!" He said scared. The little girl whimpered and let Jason on before looking at me. "Dick get on." Jason said and the dog growled.

The little girl looked at Jason and I. "Take care of Dwanny. If he fwully dwies i'll hwaunt you." She said crossing her arms at us. Jason ruffled her hair.

"Batman will take care of you. Stay with them. Burn this warehouse once we are out. Don't leave evidence of Danny. They'll trace it to us and try to take you and Danny again. Batman, Red Robin, and Robin know the secret so you don't have to hide anything from them. It's safe with them." Jason then leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Be good for them Munchkin. Go Cujo! To the Far Frozen." We then disappeared into the green black hole and it closed behind us.

~~~~~

The little girl shouldered Danny's backpack once everything was back inside it. She watched us drag Joker and Harley over to a lamppost. We strung them up. She then put Jason's helmet on and her hand lit up in green flames. Before we could stop her the warehouse was engulfed in those flames. It became a pile of ashes before our eyes.

"I don't know what you are kid but that was not okay. You can't just burn things!" Damian yelled at her. She kicked his shin and started to fly up. He had grabbed her arm roughly and she went to punch him in the crotch.

"Jwace said you guys wouldn't huwt me. Whewe do I go if you are going to huwt me too? Jwace protects me. He said for me to go with you bwut I is only five. Don't want to mwake Jwace mad so I go." She jerked her arm free of Damian's. "Don't touch me."

I gently took her hand. "You can ride with me in the batmobile. The boys can ride the bikes back. Robin you get the Nightcycle and Red Robin you get Old Red. Head straight back to the batcave. No stopping unless another villain is spotted. Now, can I carry you or no?"

She nodded and let me carry her to the batmobile as I sent Gordon a tip to where Joker and Harley were tied up. Before I could get her in the car she was already sleeping on my shoulder. I smiled softly and laid her in the passenger seat. Gordon didn't take long to get there and I told him a roundabout story of Joker having a bomb in the now ashes warehouse. He peeked at my passenger seat. "Is that a kid?"

"My grandchild. She slept through the whole thing. Her father dropped her off on his way through." I said getting in. He raised an eyebrow at me.

"And what about the red hood?" He says pointing to what she was wearing. I sighed.

"Now you know who her father is. Another reason I left her in the car. Looks like I'll be raising her myself. I've got to get her home." I said closing the top of the car and speeding off. After a bit I pulled into the Batcave. Getting out I went around to get her and then carried her over to where the Tim and Damian were standing with Alfred. "She's asleep."

Tim gently took Jason's hood off her head and he gasped. We looked and before our eyes two white rings changed her body. She now had black hair and regular clothes on. She looked like a mini Danny Fenton. "So, do we just wait till she wakes up or do we wake her and get a name?" Tim asked as he set the hood aside.


	9. Chapter 9

I rubbed my eyes as I felt my ghost sense go off. I looked around. I was still in Batman's arms and we were now in a cave. I tugged on his arm and the conversation he was having with the other two stopped. "I can sense a gwhost neawby." I said looking around. Blue mist left my mouth again and I quickly changed into my ghost form.

A natural portal opened up across the cave and I took on a fighting stance after getting out of Batman's arms. Out stepped the darkest evil Danny and I knew. Dan. He looked human though and bored. He narrowed his eyes at me and I hissed at him like a cat. He chuckled. "Hush brat. I'm looking for the original."

He stopped right in front of me and chuckled. "Damn you are tiny. How the hell was I ever that small i'll never know. After all I've killed you already once. I can do it again just as easily again. Now squirt where's the brat whose DNA was used to make you and the other three?"

I charged an ectoblast and shot it at him. He dodged it and scoffed at me. "Dwanny's not here Dwan. Leave! You awen't welcwome!" I yelled at him only to get yanked up into the air. He shook me by my collar.

"My powers won't work! I was sent here because of that you ungrateful clone! Now where is he, the damn time bastard said to protect him if I ever want my powers back?" Dan said shaking me again. I sank my teeth into his hand and he dropped me. "You little shit!" He said towering over my slumped form.

I watched as Batman, Red Robin and Robin were in front of me quickly. The strange butler dude was pulling me to my feet. "I don't know who you are but you are trespassing." Red Robin stated with his staff ready. I watched as Dan huffed and both our heads turned just as blue mist left our lips.

A second portal opened and out stepped Jace, the other guy, and Danny. Danny's eyes narrowed. "The fuck are you doing out of your cage Dan? I was sure Danny trapped you in that thermos for eternity." Jace said and I quickly ran to them. Three others stepped out behind them once they moved to meet me.

Danny smacked Jace's chest. "He's here for me. Clockwork said he can't use his powers due to the collar around his neck. Since i'm the one who stopped him i'm also responsible for him." Danny walked forward and looked up at Dan. "You're too tall. Must be the ten year difference." He said frowning.

Dan crossed his arms. "Doesn't change the fact that I am you from ten years in the future. Now about my powers. I want them back pronto." He walked over to look at the guy in black and red. "It's really weird coming face to face with my own father when I haven't seen him since I was ten."

Danny frowned. "Dan, his death wasn't your fault..." Dan turned on Danny and raised his fist to hit him but stopped.

"It was my fault. I killed everyone with these very hands." Dan said and moved to sit in the chair at the giant computer. "Kid, you have to realise. You can't make the fact that i'm evil go away. I can't be reformed like Jason. I killed my human half. I no longer carry the human emotions needed to change."

Danny sighed. "I've seen what you have done Dan. I know far too well how much evil presides in you. After all. We are the same person but unlike you, I didn't cave and fall into the pits of despair at the my loved one's deaths. I learned from it. I chose the right choice and steered away from the path you took that turned you into what you are. I didn't give up my humanity and then break its neck. I embraced the pain and suffering that comes with seeing the death around me. I embrace the fact that I am no longer just a human. I embraced the fact that I am a half ghost. I embraced the fact that my parents... my sister was murdered because of me. I embraced that and didn't become you. No matter how long it takes i'm going to save you. Even if it kills me in the end."

Dan laughed. "You should have just killed me when you had the chance last year. Killed me when I was down. Would save you a lot of trouble. Save everyone the trouble of Dan Phantom who has killed millions in the future and almost several in this past. I've got the blood of my victims forever ingrained in my mind as a reminder of the fact that I destroyed my own time to the point that I traveled back ten years just to fuck up the past too."

Danny laughed. "That right there was a human emotion you showed. That proves that there is still hope for the monster I was supposed to become. Dan we are the same person just you took the path that lead to death and destruction. Let's change that path from going any further. It has to start with you taking my hand though. Dan." Danny said sticking his hand out.

Dan looked at the hand then Danny's face. "And what happens if I go for your neck instead?" Everyone tensed at those words.

Danny shook a very familiar thermos. "I'll put you back in here and we try again next year." Dan frowned and took Danny's hand.

"You're going to wish you didn't have me around." Dan said and looked at everyone else. "Now what, brat? You don't plan on making me hug them do you? I haven't exactly hugged anyone in ten years. The morning everything went to hell in a big ball of fiery burger sauce flames."

Danny sighed. "You couldn't save them in your timeline but I did in this one only to lose them a year later. Neither of us could save them. Stop letting it eat at you. You'll only drive yourself to do something stupid." Danny moved to sit on the desk some. "At least Vlad doesn't know of your existence. I think that would be what really makes him go for my head. After all in your timeline... you stole his ghost half to be evil and more powerful. If he finds out that I could do so in that timeline he'd kill me in this one for sure to keep it from happening. Then he'd go after you." Danny was serious.


	10. Chapter 10

Dan huffed and leaned back. "He can't kill me." Dan then got up and popped his bones by stretching. The shirt collar moved to show the glowing red collar around his neck. "So where do I sleep?" He said looking at Batman.

I giggled at that and hugged Jace. "Jwace, what about us? Where do we stay?" Jace scooped me up.

Jace hugged me close. "You're staying in the manor. All of you are. I doubt Dick's going to let his kids live anywhere else." He then leaned over to ruffle the others' hair. "I'm not letting you guys live on the streets."

I looked over and noticed that Batman, Red Robin, and Robin looked confused. Danny seemed to notice that as well. He stepped forward. "Jason is holding Danielle, in ghost form she goes by Dani with an 'i'. The one who looks like a miss matched frankenstein's child is Dove. The little tinkerbell flying around is Dorin. The one who's an identical look alike of my ghost form as a teenager is Duncan. They are my clones. I stabilized thm and am kinda stuck with them calling me brother or cousin."

A tap on his shoulder made him turn around and a two year old version sucking his thumb poked around Dick's legs. "Ah and there's the latest edition to the Danny's clones. This is Dominik. He turned out fully human when I was cloned to make him. He's only a few months old but his body and mindset are at that of a two year old. None of them were planned but they are different versions of me. My DNA was what created them. They are also my responsibility."

I reached over and yanked on Danny's hair. He yelped and looked at me. "We awe not a wesponsiwility. If you feel twat way about us we can weave." Danny's eyes went wide at what I said and he was shaking his head no immediately.

"No. You are family. You don't get to leave me too." He said clinging to me. "You're family. Please, I can't lose you guys too." He said and I jumped him as did the other clones. Even Doran took full size to join the dog pile.

"We awen't going anywhere just wet." I said as we laughed and he groaned. He used his powers to go through the floor and come back out of the ground a few feet away. We all got up and looked at Dan. Dan got up from the chair and we all smirked. He started to head for the stairs at a fast pace. "Dwog pile him."

Danny was the first to grab him and pin him to the floor. "Technically we are all the same person and are going to have to call each other siblings. You got no choice but to deal with the sibling dog piles that come with it." He said just as the rest of us pounced.

Jason laughed before diving in too. "Technically i'm still legally a Fenton so i'm aloud in this group pile." He said laughing deeply. He then spotted Danny trying to crawl out. "You sure you are up to this Danny? You did just go into cardiac arrest and Frostbite had to give you the antidote for Blood Blossom poisoning." Danny nodded with a smile.

After a moment we all climbed off of Dan and he glared at all of us. Danny wobbled a bit as he walked over to the stairs. Jason caught him as he started to collapse. "Danny?" He said and scooped him up. Dan peeked over Jason's shoulder and ripped back Danny's shirt collar.

"You didn't even think to check for him being drugged. He's still part human." Dan said pointing to a small set of puncture wounds. Dan looked at them. "Get me a scalpel. It looks like there's something solid inside these wounds. They most likely bugged and drugged him. Wouldn't be the first time that the GIW has done that to him. They probably already know our location."

Danny groaned in pain and weakly looked at Dan. "Auth...authorization code 443...intangibility access... gr...granted... pr...protocol... 113DZ2..." Danny pressed his thumb to the collar around Dan's neck. It made a beep then clicking sound. He then passed out.

Dan's eyes widened. "Well damn. If I had known it was that easy to get this collar to give me my powers i'd have done so sooner." He turned his hand intangible and stuck it in Danny's collarbone. When he pulled back out there was a small set of needles and mechanical tubes in his hands. The mechanical wires attached to the tubes blinked. He quickly crushed it in his hands. "As I thought he was drugged and bugged. Now we need to get whatever they drugged him with out of his system."

Batman took the crushed tube lines and went to go check what was in it. Dan looked at Dorin. "I know you hate me but I need you to dig deep into your core and feel for frost. I know you haven't accessed your core yet before but one of you has to have gotten the damn ice powers. At least try."

The boys all got determined looks on their faces. After a few moments Dorin's body lit up with green electricity. He frowned and panted as he tried to control it. "Sorry, looks like my core's lightning."

Duncan's body was suddenly drenched to the bone and he was standing in a puddle of water. "Wet." His mid wasn't exactly very far yet.

Dove's body just flickered out light and shadows. Dan sighs and speaks. "Light and Darkness core. Should have known Danny would give that one to one of you. After all his core has showed that it will branch out into a four way core in the future. Not that i'll ever get any of those powers since I did what I did."

I tried and had nothing happen. I pouted. Dan chuckled. "Your core has been sealed brat. Danny sealed it himself. It would have killed you if you tried awakening it before you turned fourteen. I can promise you though. It's not ice."

Dominik being only two was just trying to copy his siblings and being human, nothing happened. Dan looked at Danny. "Not a damn one of us can save you. This is fucking stupid." He said walking away from them. When he suddenly felt the room grow cold his eyes shot over to its source. Dominik was making ice and snow appear. Dominik still had his thumb in his mouth as he walked over to Jason. He tugged at Jason's pants and with a cute smile covered them all in frost. "Well I'll be damned. The full human clone of Danny gets the powers we need."


	11. Chapter 11

I woke with a groan. I was covered by cold. I moved my stiff fingers and gripped at the cold. Silk. It was silk sheets. I was in a soft but cold bed. My eyes slowly opened and I adjusted to the dimly lit room. Light blue lights were set up on the sides of the bed instead of the normally annoying white ones. I moved to pull myself into a sitting position to find myself restrained.

"You were having seizures and we had to strap you down to stop you from hurting yourself during." A voice said and I looked over to my left to find Tim sitting there with a laptop on his lap and papers sprawled around him.

"What happened?" I asked in a raspy voice. Tim handed a bottle of water to me after removing the straps. I sipped it. I knew better then to try guzzling it.

Tim put his hand to my forehead. "You fainted and we found a bugged wire and drugging tubes in your collar bone. You said something in the haze and Dan was able to pull it out. You were drugged with Joker venom and it had a different delayed effect on you. It usually sends people into laughing fits and they die of laughter unless given the antidote. It sent you into seizures and cardiac arrest. Your ghost half made it a delayed reaction instead of a normal one." Tim looked at me as I sat up and looked around.

"So, where's everybody else?" I asked after a moment. I fiddled with the sheets. I didn't really know how to talk to them now that I had run away once and now they knew I was a freak.

Tim sat beside me on the bed and I kept my gaze away. He tilted my chin so I couldn't look away. "It's okay that you are different. We don't mind. We accept you and the others the way you are." He hugged me and I noticed just how tired he looked. "Dan's down in the kitchen trying to learn how to cook from Alfred. Danielle, Duncan, Dorin, and Dominik are all asleep in the next few rooms. Dove is sleeping outside the door. He doesn't want to leave you. Jason, Dick, Bruce and Damian all went on Patrol. I stayed behind to take care of you and get some work in for Wayne Enterprises."

I nodded and then snatched a stack of papers off the nearby stack. I read through them. "You have an employee skimming from the account on page three, an unregistered addition on page nine, and you added the last age wrong by ten cents on the dollar." I said handing them to him and watched him go though them and curse.

"You're right. How did I miss these?" Tim said and I shrugged pushing the blanket off. I ran my hands through my hair and stuck my hand to the back of my neck. It was a weird habit i've had since the accident. Tim noticed. "Danny? What's wrong?"

I sighed and moved my hand. Tim looked and I could practically hear him gasp. "Is that?"

I nodded. "My Lichtenberg figures scar. Every now and then it tends to tingle. I've always had a habit of covering it when it does. Jason calls it my bad habit. His is smoking, mine is this. Danielle is what Jason and I call Jiggtershy. She hasn't really been able to stay in one place besides with me for very long since Vlad tried to kill her. Dan grits his teeth, Duncan bites his nails, Dove refuses to sleep in a bed unless someone sleeps with him, Dorin... gets shy and shrinks around new people, Dominik sucks his thumb even though we've tried to stop that."

Tim hums as he listens to my words. He traces the scars. "We... um watched the video from when you were in the... accident. I'm amazed you aren't traumatized."

I laughed. "It's only traumatizing if you let it be." I say and get up. My eyes close as my feet touch the freezing cold floor. I smiled as I felt the cold grip me. "I could really use an ice bath right now. I might just have to take a fly by to the antarctic. Much too warm in here for my core." I let my eyes glow blue and the room started to freeze over. The temperature dropped to that of a freezer. "This'll have to do for now."

Tim shivered and scooped up his laptop and papers quickly. I laughed and opened the door. "Might want to bring a parka next time you want to watch over an ice cored ghost." I giggled as he left and I followed him. "Don't worry. I'm not going to start singing Disney songs."

I smiled at the sight of Dove asleep against the hallway wall. I leaned down and tapped his shoulder. "Dove, Dovey time to wake up. I'm okay now." I said and was almost immediately crushed in a hug.

Dove's hugging me and then pulls back to cup my face and stare me down. "Asleep." He frowned. "Ten. Scared." I hugged him back and looked at Tim. I've never seen Dove cry until now.

"What does he mean by 'Ten'?" I ask and Tim looks at the floor.

"Today makes day Ten. You've been out for Ten days, Danny." My eyes widen as I look at him. I was asleep for Ten days? They must think I had died....

"Tim... when was the last time I went into cardiac arrest?" I asked feeling for my own pulse. It was so slow that you'd think I didn't have one.

Tim bit his lip. "Earlier." I laughed.

"That's not cardiac arrest Tim, my heart's beating it's just so slow you can't find it. Food will help. Get me back up to regular strength and my pulse will slip back up to normal." I say getting up and heading for the kitchen. Dove went towards the other rooms. Tim followed me.


	12. Chapter 12

Coming into the kitchen to see Danny eating a bowl of cereal was not what I had expected. I bounded forward and scooped him into a hug. He laughed. "It's good to see you too... Dad." He said and I started crying. Danny hadn't gotten around to actually feeling the need to call me dad yet. I was blubbering while crying. I'm sure the others thought I was going nuts.

Danielle tugged at my shirt hem and i looked at her after wiping at my tears. "Yes, Danielle?" I asked letting go of Danny to kneel down to her level. She looked at me with big eyes and said something htat made my heart melt.

"Does that make you my daddy too?" She asked and I hugged her tight.

I looked at the others too. "It makes all of you my children. You don't have to call me dad if you aren't ready to yet. I'm more than glad to have you all here." I said and hugged Danielle and was soon squished in a group hug of the kids except Dan. He just huffed.

"It's been ten years. I'm twenty and no longer have to call you my father." Dan said and then flinched. He tugged at the collar.

"Protocol 663NT2. System shutdown. All powers. Allowance of #8V4. Power setting low. Zero shock." Danny said and the collar blinked blue and beeped. Dan relaxed a bit.

I looked at Danny. "Danny, you know alot about that collar. Why?"

Danny put the spoon back in the bowl. "I should since I built it." He said getting up to walk over to Dan. He then floated up to be eye level with the collar. "It wasn't supposed to be used for Dan. It was made for someone... something more dangerous."

Dan stiffened. "You made this collar for yourself." He said when Danny removed a small disk from the collar. Danny nodded and frowned at the disk.

"It's made for when and if I become a threat to humanity and the ghost zone. The only reason it works on you is because we share the same genetic make-up. Even after you killed the human half and stole Vlad's ghost half it still works because your DNA didn't change. It was already inputted with all possible scenarios of my core changing later in the future. So it can shut down even your powers." I watched him make an ice screwdriver out of thin air before he started fiddling with the disk. "I noticed it was shocking you. Give me a minute and I'll have that fixed. It's still not perfected due to the fact that I am only ten and am still growing. It's a work in progress. You momentarily have all your powers but Jason has a thermos trained on you if you even think about attacking."

Danny fixed and cleaned the disk. "I can feel you frowning Jason. I kept the collar a secret from you because I knew that if you knew about it you would destroy it and all my blueprints." Danny looked up and saw Dan in ghost form. He quickly snapped the disk back into the collar. Dan's powers flittered out and he went back to human form.

Dan growled. "And I was so close." He said glaring at Danny who went to work on the collar itself. He clenched his fists at the fact that Danny was that close to him.

Danny puffed out a breath of ice. "Be still Dan. If you haven't noticed the collar is the size of my neck and your is a lot larger. I need to change the sizing on it or it'll continue to cut into your neck and damage your throat." Dan stiffened.

After a couple moments and Danny hissing in pain the collar beeped and loosened around Dan's neck. He let out a deep breath of air and rubbed at the deep red marks. Danny frowned and placed his hand against the wounds. Dan's neck frosted over and when the frost melted, Dan's neck was healed. "I can move the collar to your wrist as a bracelet or to your anklet if you prefer it elsewhere."

Dan smacked Danny's hands away. "I'd prefer the damn thing nowhere near me if you want honesty." He said and went back to rubbing his neck. After a moment he sighed and dropped his hands. "Just put it on my ankle. This is already house arrest why not make the look complete?"

Danny rolled his eyes and moved it to Dan's right ankle. "I never said you couldn't leave the manor. You do have a life. Go live a little. Date, party, learn. After all your school education did stop at age nine maybe we can arrange a hot tutor for you." Dan huffed and glared back as he headed to the door with Danny's cereal.

Bruce blocked the door. "We can teach you and eventually get you into a college. You can grow up to be a parent or eventually a member of the bat family. Fight crime using your powers."

I smiled softly. "How about meeting the Justice League? Undercover missions and combat training? Any of that sound good to you?" Danny snatched his cereal back.

Alfred set a bowl of food on the table. "First you can help me with bringing the food out. None of you have eaten well all day. Master Daniel has a ravenous appetite since he woke up earlier."

Danny blushed. "You sleep for ten days and try not to be starving when you wake up." He then looked at Dan. "By the way, Tim's dating Superboy original so you should really stop staring at his ass." Dan quickly stormed out of the room and into the kitchen. Danny turned to us with a spoon filled with cereal and milk in his mouth. We were all staring at him. "What?"


	13. Chapter 13

Danny and the others have been with us for ten months now. Tomorrow is Danny's eleventh birthday. None of us know what to get him yet. Well the kids have all figured something out. Today is the official announcement of everyone's adoptions to the press. It's going to be told during the gala. Which we are also using as a party for Danny's birthday too.

It's pretty much a giant meet and greet with photos. The kids all seem nervous and Dick's messing with his tie again. I laughed and reached over to help fix Dick's tie. "Babe, calm down." I said and pressed a kiss to his forehead.

He puffed out his cheeks in a pout. "Everything's going to be just fine." I said hugging him. I saw Danny peek in and he smiled at us shyly. I let go of Dick and we both looked at him. He shyly walked up to us in his smaller tux. "What do you need buddy?"

"C...Can I call you f...father?" He asked me once he was standing in front of us. I blinked in shock and scooped him up into a hug. He seemed so scared to ask at first.

"Of course you can." I said and both me and Dick hugged him. "You can call me that. I'd be glad to be your father." I felt him hug back just as tight as we were. I smiled at Dick who kissed Danny's head.

Danny wiggled free and smiled happily up at us. He then bounced a little on his heels. "I'm going to go tell the others and Grandpa Bruce." He said before rushing off. I just chuckled.

"Never thought I'd be called Father by your kid. Next thing you know they'll all start wanting to call me that. Well, Dan is the weird part but if he calls me father i'm going to stab him." I said and Dick took my arm.

~~~~~

The gala was loud and there were too many people for my tastes. I couldn't keep sight of my family in this mess. I pushed through the people trying my best to be polite. I was only a baby still technically. I ended up being bumped into and knocked to the floor. I yelped in pain but the tall people didn't notice or seem to care that they just knocked over a toddler. I whimpered and decided to look for someone I knew.

Eventually I came across Uncle Damian sitting in a chair. He looked annoyed. I could understand why. I hated all these strange tall people too. I crawled up into his lap and clung to him. He made that funny noise before pulling me closer. As I stuck my thumb in my mouth and closed my eyes I heard his say something. "At least you are tolerable." I then fell asleep against his chest. 

~~~~~

I stood up on the stage with a microphone. The first part of the gala was ending and now it was time for me to introduce the new additions to my family. I looked around. I new most of the people were wondering why the gala was two separate parts. I had noticed Vlad Masters and an orange haired girl come in late. After what I had seen in Danny's video files I wasn't too happy to have to send him an invitation. The girl had short bobbed hair that was a bit wavy.

So far they hadn't come into contact with any of the children or Jason. Not yet anyway. As everyone quieted down I smiled my playboy smile at them. "Now I know some of you are wondering why this gala was split into two parts. Well the first was for the Charity auction which has just ended. Thanks for all the support the children in need are going to greatly appreciate this. Without further adieu I start the second half which is a celebration of sorts. This is a party to celebrate and welcome the newest members of the Wayne family. They have been hidden until now but this is their party and one's pre birthday celebration." I said smiling at Danny who grinned happily.

"I'm going to have my family line up so you can meet them as I say their names. First we have y newest son Dan Jameson Fenton-Wayne." I said and Dan walked forward. He stood on the stage shooting everyone a fake smile. We agreed with Danny that if he was good during the gala the collar on his ankle would be removed permanently. I saw the girl and Vlad's eyes widen. Vlad looked like he was going to choke on his champaign.

"We then have my granddaughter Danielle Jasmine Grayson-Wayne." I said and Danielle walked up onto the stage and waved at everyone but I did see her stiffen when her eyes connected with Vlad's. Dan wrapped a protective arm around her since she wasn't close enough for me to do it.

I looked away to look for Duncan. "Next we have my grandson Duncan Peter Grayson-Wayne." Duncan came on stage and ran a hand through his white hair. He was a natural at using the playboy smile. He stood on my other side. "Now, next is Dove Bryce Grayson-Wayne." He walked up on stage and the people shied back at his appearance a bit. "Dove's been hurt before so he's a bit shy." He clung to my coat as best as he could.

Dorin started walking up the stage before I even called his name. He stood next to Dove. "This is Dorin Richard Grayson-Wayne." He blew his white hair out of his eyes. He looked bored. I then saw Danny getting fidgety next to Dick. "We have the youngest who is two, Dominik Bruce Grayson-Wayne." I said and Dominik was nowhere to be found. I looked around worried. "Ugh, it seems Dominik is missing. Richard, go find your son. Who knows where he wandered off to."

I watched as Dick started looking around and after a few minutes stopped at one of the chairs hidden in a dark corner. "Found him. He and Damian are asleep over here." He said and we all went to look and gather around. Dick was already snapping pictures. "Aren't they the cutest?"

Jason smirked. "Who knew the Demon Spawn could be so cute?" He said from beside Dick. I smiled and shook my head.

"Lets let them sleep." I said and directed everyone away from the two. Once I was back up on stage the other boys and Danielle had dispersed into the crowd. "So now that that moment is over there's still one more that is left to introduce. The birthday boy who turns eleven tomorrow morning. Let me introduce my grandson Daniel James Grayson-Fenton-Wayne." I said as Dick, Jason, and Danny came on stage.

Jason hoisted the giggling Danny up onto his shoulders and Dick clapped. Danny froze when his eyes connected with Vlad and the girls. His eyes widened and I saw his lips move. "Jasmine?" He whispered. All of us that were close and knew the name were shocked. We were sure she had died. Jason put him down and I came off the stage telling people to enjoy the party and mingle.

Danny weaved in and out of people as he ran to where she was. When he got there he stopped short a few feet away. Jason was slowly approaching them as well. "Jazz... is that you?" He asked and she nodded. "H...how?"

Danny rushed forward and hugged her. "I don't care how... i'm just glad you're alive..." He said holding back tears. She hugged him back just as tightly.

"Shh, little brother. Everything's okay. I'm here. They can't kill a Fenton that easily." She said and kissed his hair. "But how, is that I made it into the portal at the last second. I was busted up pretty badly and had a few bullet holes here and there. Vlad found me and took care of me. I was in a coma for a while. Woke up two weeks ago. Been searching for you ever since. To think you were with Jace this whole time." She looked at Jason who wrapped her in a hug as well while squishing Danny in the middle.

He seemed not to care and just smiled. He then looked at Vlad and narrowed his eyes. "You were there." He hissed out lowly. Jason and Jasmine glared at him too.

Vlad narrowed his eyes right back. "Brat." He said and Danny stuck his tongue out. "Daniel, I got there seconds after it blew. I was only so fast and I had to fight off the GIW. I came back after the fire had died down to check the wreckage. I found the destroyed portal and went back to my portal to see if I could find you in the Ghost Zone. I found Jasmine instead in bad shape and in a coma. Your parents were killed and didn't have reasons to be ghosts so they never showed up in the ghost zone. I did only what I could."

Danny gave Vlad the middle finger. "I will forever blame you and the GIW for their deaths. I don't do revenge though so I won't be going for your head anytime soon unless you hurt my sister." He said and his eyes were glowing green. We made sure to keep him covered from the reporters view. "Now, I need to go get my baby brother before my Uncle Damian kills those old rich ladies who are fawning over how cute Dominik is." He then stopped as he started to walk away. His eyes were blue again. "By the way Grandpa Bruce, Dan's trying to drink the champagne." I cursed and went to go take the drink from Dan.


	14. Chapter 14

I was quite happy that things were getting better. I hovered above gotham in my ghost form. Things were interesting to say the least. Dan liked being the Den Mother to the Young Justice Team. The younger ones were all busy with homework so it was just me and Batman doing Patrol.

I looked over at Bruce and he seemed occupied with his scopes. With a silent breath I flew up high enough to feel the colder air. I knew the clouds would cover me and I just floated there. Head back, eyes closed. I took a deep breath of the cool night air. I felt my com in my ear buzz with static and immediately made my way back down to check if Bruce needed me. When I didn't see Bruce I frowned. Something didn't feel right.

I went low enough so that I was a few inches above the building we had been at before I went up for air. I looked around and got ready. I reached up and pressed my com button. "Bats? Hello? Batman something doesn't feel right and I can't see you?" I said and only got static.

My body went into battle mode at the feeling of being watched hit me. I scanned my surroundings and kept my weapons at ready. I felt a familiar cold feeling rush up my throat but stop before coming out in the usual blue mist. I snarled lowly and tried to hide my presence the best I could. Something was very wrong. "Batman?"

I swirled around at the sound of something behind me only to feel a sharp pain as a glowing red net was thrown over me from the direction I had turned away from. My body was immediately in pain. I realised all too quickly why. The net was woven with blood blossom extract and I could feel that it had ectoranium tied into it as well. I was in so much pain. I could hear my own screams and feel my skin burning and bleeding.

As my vision was starting to black out I saw white. Lots of white. I had no clue my comm was still on and the entire Batfamily was about to be hunting. I curled in as best I could and hit the tiny locator on my suit. It blinked and I knew they would find it soon enough but I had to try.

~~~~~

I saw Danny go up into the cloud cover and knew he needed to breathe. This must have been getting to be too much for him. I saw the Joker running past and I knew this wasn't something Danny should get close to just yet. "Phantom, go on back to the cave. I'm going after Joker." I said and jumped from the building.

I really wished I had stayed behind though when just as I was tying up Joker to a lamppost I heard static filled words come across the comm link.  _"...ts? He...o? Batman ...doesn't .... right ...can't ....ou?"_  I quickly hit my comm.

"Phantom, come in. You are cutting out. What's going on?" I said and looked back to where I had come from. The line when static buzz and then suddenly it cleared.  _"Batman?"_  I heard over the comm along with a snarl.

I started to rush off using my tools to get me there faster. I nearly had a heart attack as I heard Danny start screaming in pain over the line. I knew something was very wrong. I then heard the beeping of his tracker turning on. I quickly contacted the cave and patched the comm sounds through to there. "Batman to Batcave we have a problem. Phantom's in danger. His tracer tracker has been turned on."

I didn't get a response but I did hear cursing. I'm guessing Jason was on monitor duty. By the time I got back to the roof I had last seen Danny at my eyes couldn't believe what I was seeing. Scorch marks and lots of green blood flecked with red. Danny's been taken. I quickly checked the tracker and watched it go off line just as it crossed the bridge out of Gotham. I was too late. No. "Bat Clan to my location. Phantom's been kidnapped and by the amount of blood he's seriously hurt."

It didn't take long for the entire Bats clan to show up and they looked pissed. Dan looked ready to kill. The younger ones were already crying and then I saw Dick's eyes. He took his mask off and they held the most dangerous look in them. Whoever took our ghost was going to die. I was sure of it. Especially since Jason was already loading his guns.


	15. Chapter 15

Beep.

Beep.

Beep.

I groaned and rolled over to only hit ice cold stone floor. I hissed in pain. My shoulder had hit the floor hardest and I sat up with a jolt grabbing it. I looked around and saw white walls. I shivered. White concrete floors and no doors or windows.

I got up and looked around. A bed made of cold metal, no pillows or blankets. A chain connecting my leg to the wall under the bed and a toilet within the distance of the chains length. A camera in the center ceiling of the room that can see all of the room and everything in it. I looked around for the constant beep and found the source to be a collar around my neck.

I then looked at myself more. I was covered in my ghost blood and still in ghost form. My hazmat suit was gone and I wore a set of white shirt and pants that were already stained green and red with my blood. There was only one thought of where I could be. GIW.

I'd been captured. The collar kept me from transforming back into my human self. I was glad for that. Didn't need my identity getting out. The worst though is I couldn't use any of my powers thanks to it. Not a one and they had stripped me of everything. I just hoped Batman would find me soon. Preferably before I was dissected.

I took a deep breath and started processing my injuries more. Slowly healing net shaped lacerations. Bruising and most likely a fractured rib. I was definitely dehydrated and my body was also very exhausted. How long was I unconscious for?

Just as I'd thought that I saw the wall in front of the bed slide open. I crouched down and hissed feraly like a cat. Before I could fight back much I saw several GIW agents swarm in and one hit me hard over the head. I did kick and scratch a few. Go me. I won't go down without a fight. My vision then went black.

~~~~~

I've lost track of time. I can no longer see either. I've been an experiment for too long. It was after the first month that they poured liquefied Ectoranium on my eyes repeatedly and ever since I can't decipher the days. All I see is darkness. I keep track of what happens to me daily by touch. I can feel each wound and scar with my fingertips.

My body didn't react at hearing the alarms start to blare loudly. It wouldn't be the first I've heard them and yet it was never to rescue me. I just laid in my blood and ectoplasm stained corner. I remember my last hope at being rescued. I don't remember how long ago it was but one of the agents was talking about how Superman was in the vicinity making a fly-by.

I was laying on the table strapped down with my chest cut open. I hoped Superman with his advanced hearing would hear me but I guess not. I'd called out to him for a few moments before the agents caught on and slit my vocal cords. I didn't get rescued so I gave up hope after that. I was blind and dead to the rest of the world now.

So I just lay curled up in my badly stained clothes in shackles and a muzzle. My collar gave the normal faint beep reminding me that I'd never see my human form again. I was amazed I was even still considered alive. They had found my core and after chipping off a piece sewed my chest closed sloppily before tossing me back in here. A bored Agent X who i'd come to learn was named Xepher had made sure to chain me back up and muzzle me. I've never been in so much pain as when they had touched and started chipping away at my core.

I let my body start to go limp right before I heard voices I didn't recognize. Then the wall opened and I felt fresh air flow into the room. There were gasps and then footsteps of multiple people. I flinched weakly as I was touched. I felt more of my blood pouring from the Y-cut on my chest as I was picked up. I heard someone say something but my body was shutting down so I had no clue I was being rescued.


	16. Chapter 16

Nightwing stood in the mission room of the watchtower about to give out the Team's assignments when he heard the Zeta Beams go off. "Guest. Red Hood." It announced and he froze. A couple seconds later Red Hood, without the hood on, stalked into room. He pushed past all the younger members of the team including his two younger siblings and Stephanie. He grabbed Nightwing by the suit collar and pulled him into a hot steamy kiss.

Nightwing gasped before kissing back. When he pulled away he blushed. "I know I haven't been home in a few days but to barge into the Watchtower and kiss me in front of the children is a little much." He stepped away from his fiance. He turned back to the Team. "Plus, you are supposed to be patrolling Bludhaven for me in my spare Nightwing suit. Can't leave my city unattended."

Red Hood took a deep breath. "We found Danny." All eyes in the room widened and Nightwing dropped the files he'd been holding. He turned so quickly everyone was worried he gave himself whiplash.

"You found my son...? Where? When? Why didn't you call me immediately? Is he okay? Where is he?" Nightwing said so fast it put the speedsters in the room to shame. Hood pulled him to his chest to shut him up.

"He's at the Batcave. Supes, Bats, and I found him this morning. We didn't get to him until an hour ago. He's in bad condition, baby. We've got three ghost doctors, our youngest son, our family doctor, Alfie, Bats, Superman, Martin Manhunter, and a few magic healers keeping him stable at the moment." Hood said hugging him tighter as his lover started to sob. "We didn't need you getting emotional and scaring the kids. They are freaking out enough at seeing so many people going in and out of the manor and cave."

Nightwing nodded against his chest. "Bats said he'd send me a message once they have finished surgery. For now he wants me here with you and the Team. He said we are to do training exercises until then." He made sure to catch the others in the rooms eyes.

Nightwing pulled away and wiped at his tears. "Okay, but first you will tell us exactly what his injuries are. I want the anger needed to be training against you full out with."

Hood smirked. "You will be in Assassin mode once you learn everything that I know." The whole room was silent.

Nightwing cracked his knuckles. "How bad on the scale of breaking the batcode is it?" He held a deadly smirk on his face.

"Fifty." Seconds after Red Hood sat on the floor with a broken nose.

Robin and Red Robin's jaws dropped. "But the batcode break level Only goes to ten." Red Robin said and it was then that he saw the murderous aura rolling off of the eldest of the batchildren. "Oh shit... I'll go get the pit antidote. Robin... I'll leave getting Hood a portable Lazarus Pit to you. Nightwing is going to kill him multiple times over to satisfy his bloodlust."

Much to the others in the rooms horror Robin nodded with a sigh. "Maybe he'll forget about the fact that he was murdered by Joker as Robin II if he dies repeatedly and gets resurrected each time. It might curb Hood's need to kill every criminal he comes across." Robin's words mortified the team. They had no clue what horrors they were about to witness from their loving Nightwing.


	17. Epilogue

Two weeks had passed before Danny showed any signs of waking up. It was only the slightest of his pulse quickening by a couple bpms. I laid my head on my arms on the bed's edge. I slipped my fingers under Danny's hand. I was worried sick. Everyone else was too but I didn't want to leave my son's side. Not again.

Later that night I woke from sleeping by a feeling of fingers in my hair. I raised my head from the edge of the bed and looked at who was touching me. My eyes widened. "Hi Daddy." Was whispered softly and I burst into tears. My son was finally awake.

Reaching up I pulled him into a gentle hug. "Hi, Son. I missed you." He smiled softly back at me. He was looking much better and I gently felt him hug back. "We are glad you're okay." He nodded and smiled at me bigger. He gave soft yawn.

"I'm glad to finally be home." He said and I turned to the doorway as it opened. Danny smiled bigger. "Back with my family." I smiled big at Jason who had came with the others.

"We're glad you're back too." Jason said hugging me from behind enough that both of us were getting part of the hug. "Our family is finally complete again." I nodded. Yes, Yes it was.

**~FIN~**


End file.
